


Come back soon

by Suki90



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: F/M, Kiyo Takamine, Suzy Mizuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: A smile crossed his face, that picture brought him back fond memories of when he finally started making friends and getting along with his class. And it was all thanks to that little person with yellow hair and amber eyes who was right next to him in that portrait.





	Come back soon

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell or Zatch Bell, all rights are reserved by Makoto Raiku.

* * *

 **Author** : Suki90  
**Spanish title** : [Vuelve pronto.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695694)  
**English title** : Come back soon.  
**Series** : Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell.

* * *

Completely tired, he dropped himself on the large sofa at the living room. He had worked for hours with his father at the England University, analyzing and trying to decipher ancient writings that they'd recently discovered in one of their expeditions; so the only thing he was looking for was to be able to rest and sleep, even just a little.

Silence…

But he well knew that that was not what he wanted. " _Ah, who I'm kidding? It's been more than fourteen years, but I'm still not used to this serene tranquility...,_ " he said to himself as he straightened his head and rested his arms on his legs. "I can't believe... that it's really been so long..."

He took out a small photograph from his pocket and stared a it, the picture was a bit old but it didn't matter, he always brings it with him because of the meaning it had.

The photograph took place in the mountains, from the time he had gone with his group to a summer camp. All of his companions back then were there, having fun, having a good time.

A smile crossed his face, that picture brought him back fond memories of when he finally started making friends and getting along with his class. They were difficult times, but he was able to overcome everything that prevented him from being an ordinary teenager...

And it was all thanks to that little person with yellow hair and amber eyes who was right next to him in that portrait.

" _It's incredible how much time has passed,_ " he thought as he looked the picture with nostalgia. "Fourteen years, Zatch...  _And I can't still believe it. Despite having learned to live without your scandalous presence I still miss you a lot_ ," he said in his head, stroking the portrait lightly. " _You were an important part of my life, one of my first friends, an unforgettable companion, someone brave who never gave up, and who pushed me to keep going on no matter how hard and difficult it seemed._ "

Leaning back on the sofa he allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment so he could remember each situation he had lived with his little monster, that child who never seemed to get tired.

Thanks to him his life changed, and for good. It was through Zatch that he was finally able to make friends, because of him he met wonderful people throughout the world like: Li En and Won Rei, Megumi and Tia, Lori and Kolulu among many others, like the idiot of Parco Folgore and Canchome or the powerful Sherry and Brago.

So many people who in the end showed him how important it was to trust and believe in others, just as Zatch told him from the beginning.

Oh, how he missed him...

Suddenly a slight pull on his pants made him leave his thoughts abruptly. "Daddy..." A thin little voice called to him. The honey-eye colored man finally looked down at his knees and there's where he can see a mini copy of him trying to get his attention. "Daddy..."

At the insistence of who carried the same blood as him in his veins, Kiyomaro Takamine, of 28 years old, had no choice but to make his memories aside and pay attention to his present.

"Hey little one, how long have you been there?" He asked as he stood up and held his son in his arms.

"Kōta has been trying to get your attention for at least 5 minutes." A female voice answered, a voice he knew very well.

Turning his head slightly, the boy raises his hand. "Mommy!"

Kiyo also raised his eyes too to meet a woman with brown hair up to her shoulders and a calm smile.

With the same smile he greeted his son, Kiyo Takamine stared at the woman who gave him one of the best gifts of his life. She, who was his best friend, his companion, his confidant, his lover, his wife. "Hi Suzy..."

Yeah, that's right. The woman who was there smiling to them was the one who used to be called Suzy Mizuno, Kiyo Takamine's clueless highschool classmate.

"Hello, dear Kiyo. Welcome home," she answered while smiling the same way she always do, the smile which made him fall in love with her through time.

Suzy Takamine was now a 27 year old woman who had matured incredibly compared to fourteen years ago, but there were some bad habits that still came up through time such as her hobby of drawing her husband's face on any fruit or vegetables that were placed in front of her, although now she added their little baby's face too, or her bad orientation sense in new places.

However, Kiyo was no longer bothered by those habits because they were what made that girl, who was now his wife and mother of his son, special. But along side with that something incredible came: Suzy turned out to be pretty motherly and cautios with her son. Sure, it can sound contradictory but when it came to Kōta, her little baby, everything was different.

A little restless, the 2 years old boy raised his little arms towards Suzy. "Mommy, Mommy...!" He called with a big smile, so with that Mrs. Takamine approached her son and her husband quickly to enjoy a small family moment.

Kiyo, who was in the middle of both, watched them coexist with a warm smile. Of all that had happened to him throughout his life, this small family he had formed was one of the most precious things he ever thought of having. They were deep inside his heart, as well as the invaluable friendship of that little mammodo that allowed him to leave that dark corridor through which he had walked for a long time.

With a determined and demanding look, Kiyo Takamine observes the sky through the window. " _Come on Zatch, you have to come back soon, since I have to introduce you to my son..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Well, this was a small writing that came out of nowhere after reading the manga a bit and finishing the anime. It really isn't something really complicated and I just wanted to use certain characters, that's why I didn't mention them all. I hope you liked it, especially the Kiyomaro x Suzume fans. I love that couple, it just seems adorable to me; not that I don't like the Kiyomaro x Megumi ship but... Suzy stole my heart, I'm sorry x3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.D: I'm so sorry for my grammar mistakes. I'm a Spanish native spearker author, and I just wanted to share my work with the English fandom. If there's anyone who wants to help me by checking this one-shot it'll be amazing!


End file.
